ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tawnypeltlover
Welcome to my talk page! Please keep swearing mild. Contact me if you wanna talk, you if you're new and have any questions :) Jeff the KillerCREEPYPASTA Archive 1 /Archive 2/ TALK TO MEEEEE Put any messages under here, please! :D It's fine, and you didn't have to take down the ones that were already up, just not add anymore :P And as for the siggie thing, just go to my siggie page and look at that, you should be able to figure it out after looking at it :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 23:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you use the siggie page method or do you just post it into that box in your prefrences? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 23:41, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. First, make a page called User:Tawnypeltlover/Sig (whatever you want after the / pertaining to your sig (aka Current Sig, Current Signature, etc). This post your signature (whatever code you want to use) on it. Then copy the following code, and post it into your preferences: Jeff the KillerCREEPYPASTA[http://fantalia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Wikia][http://www.youtube.com/user/FantaliaEPGC YouTube] Of course, if you don't use User:Tawnypeltlover/Sig, then you'll need to change than in the code. Hope that helps. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 14:21, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Read the above message (as it is what this is a responce to) but you'll have to edit your talk page to get the full code, it's not working with me right when I post it on here D:< http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 14:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) No problem, just glad it worked :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 03:36, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thank you for that Tawny :) and No, I don't see it as getting in my personal bisneuss, especially when it happened for all of the wiki (and world if you'd want to go that far x3) to see. And I'm fine, but like Leo said to, it's just going to be weird for a while, but we'll all be fine x3 I just feel a bit numb (emotionally) and it doesn't feel real, but yeah, other than that I'm fine x3 I mean, I've felt like it was going to happen eventually, just not this soon, but oh, I suppose it's for the best. Now we can't hurt one another any more. And no problem :) I just thought it was weird of us to have one chat mod/rolly, and two B'Crats, so yeah x3 Plus, if you think about it, Stormy also said that she was going to be inactive because of school as well, and it doesn't make sense to have you give it up, and for her to inherit it, when you both have said the same thing so yeah... I feel like that doesn't make sense, but oh well x3 Again, thanks Tawny :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 19:05, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah :) So what's up with you? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 21:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC) If she doesn't seem to care, why are you even still talking to her? I know from personal, very recent experiences that it does actually help a little... it may be weird at once, but it all works out (it did so really quickly for me). Just don't be suprised if afterwards the become besties with your enemiy >.> lol http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 22:07, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, if it comes to that, I'm sure you know some shit you can spread about her >:3 Another way to deal with that, is to say it before she does x3 Steal her thunder and all that. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 22:44, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I try :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 23:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Staff Meeting So here's a link to the staff meeting. It's not mandatory for you to go to it, but if you choose not too, then don't complain if you do not like what is decided. Link: http://efvegeg.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki%27s_Staff_Meeting:_1 I hope to see you there! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 02:06, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello You have signed up for the Writing Club month of October. The prompt is A Polished Stone. We will begin our writing session on October 1st, which is in four days. We can't wait to see what you come up with! Thank you for your time! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 18:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello again It is October 1st! This means it is time to begin writing our prompt A Polished Stone for our writing club! We will be writing it the entire month, and on November 1st we will begin discussing what has been written so far (aka, we will not be judging length)! We will officially end discussion on November 31st (or does November only have 30 days?), and have a rest period of one month (December). Thanks for joining! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 10:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh dang. Thanks for telling me http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 10:29, October 24, 2013 (UTC) General Message to all Staff concerning the Staff Hours template AKA you should respond Hello, you are receiving this message because you are a member of the ILWW Staff. As per this, we will be including a Staff Hours template onto the userpage of all Staff members. You will personally fill out certain parts of the template for yourselves as only you know what times you are normally on, however, each of the templates will be color coded for each staff member. Since this is the case, please leave me a message with your top two favorite colors. If you do not respond in a weeks time, two colors will be given to you. Thank you for your time and help with this endeavor to help further our growing wiki! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:30, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I don't know if I can, but I'll try to find a cobal blue color :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Staff Hours Template This is a general message to all staff. You're staff hours template has been made! You can find it by searching Template:YOURFULLUSERNAMEHERE's Wikia Schedule You may edit the colors however you want, that is why I put it on a template page. Thank you, and please try to have this filled out and on your user page by December 1st Bloody18 17:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about this, but in order for you to make each day's time different, you will have to add OnINSERTDAYNAMEHEREWITHNOSPACE to each ListTheTimesThatYouWillMostLikelyBeOnFor part in the template. After that everything should work fine. Thanks again Bloody18 17:59, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Pointless Because Pointless is not an original story, fanfic, songfic, or poem, I have moved it to a subpage of your user page. It is very well written, but unless it is a narritive, which it is not, it should not go on its own page. You can put it on a blog or somewhere on your userpage if you'd like, or just leave it on the new subpage. Thanks. Bloody18 16:15, December 14, 2013 (UTC) General Template Hi! I have went through and added the General Template to your stories and I wasn't sure about the rating for Death is Cold so could you please add that rating? Thanks. c: -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 20:32, December 29, 2013 (UTC) no problem! and that's just what bloody told me to add if I didn't know. c: -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 00:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) okay lol -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 04:14, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Re yep I can, which one are you using and are you using the code i provided? -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 22:51, January 2, 2014 (UTC) okay i see what you did. c: just go to the layout you want and you'll see "Code for this layout." click that lnk and copy-and-paste what's on the apge and it explains it. c: -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 22:53, January 2, 2014 (UTC) keep the user ducksplash part, only replace what's capitalized. -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 03:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) lol it's fine. c: -Duck Hey! Merry Christmas! 04:36, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Tawny, I know you're not at the best of health and that you're afraid of what that could mean, and we really value your writing and activity, but you need to calm down on the picture uploading. Leo and I have been talking about it, and we believe that you should stop. You haven't edited a story since November 30th, and the only thing you've done since is make blogs and upload pictures. I understand you want to share your RP group with us, but you've already made a wiki for it, and this wiki is for writing, so please do not keep posting such pictures in such a quantity. Thank you, [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 21:04, January 6, 2014 (UTC) First of all Tawny, I was discussing with Leo about wether or not I should talk to you about it and whether it was worth it or not, to which she agreeed. And it's not something you shoud need to be told about to fix. This is I Love Writing Wiki, not Fantalia Cosplay Wiki, one of two pictures would be fine, but you have 16. You can't tell me that that's not outragous when you haven't edited anything since November 30th. Heck, if you didn't edit anything this month, you'd be past the editing limit and I'd have to message you about it. And with the staff thing, it's the same. How could you possibly expect to stay on the staff when you don't edit. There's no point for you to be on it if you don't edit. And if I had brought it up later, then it would have been about your stories possibly getting deleted/put up for adoption and then you'd be getting pissy with me about that. Honestly Tawny, there's nothing I can do to please you. You must not have been reading my message because I even said I know you're not feeling well and that you're scared about it. If I told you not to upload pictures, you'd be mad with me about telling you to put them down. I come to you with a polite message saying that I've talked it over with another user, and you get mad. I mean, if you edited, it be one thing, I honestly wouldn't mind, but when it's all you do aside from making blogs, there's a problem. And today was the first day I talked to Leo about it because, again, I wanted to be sure I was overreacting, like some people do. I understand you're having health problems now, but that doesn't mean you can act like this Tawny. And another thing, you upload all of these pictures, but then I, or another member of the staff, have to clean it up. Maybe from now on be a little bit more considerate of your actions. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 00:41, January 7, 2014 (UTC) You know what Tawny, if you're going to take it like that, I might not want you here. I wasn't trying to stress you out, I was telling you that you shouldn't be uploading all of those pictures and writing all of those blog since you hadn't edit any thing for like two and some odd months. If you decide to come back, you'd better come back more mature and clear headed. You're stuff will be seen to accordingly. Have a nice break/life Tawny. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 04:16, January 7, 2014 (UTC) No Tawny, that's were you have it wrong. People, such as yourself, who start cussing when someone was just telling them to stop doing something for the good of a communty, people, such as yourself, who cuss for no reason, are what drive people away because such people, like yourself, make the wiki seem unstable and not worth people's time. I may make users leave, but only because I'm not a push over and let them have their way. Oh, and what actions should I consider? Letting you edit here, even allowing you on the staff, when you fell out with Arti at WFW? Hrmm, should I consider that? I just might, if this is how people are going to be when I try and do something for them, take them. No good deed goes unpunished, right? If this wiki, and myself who runs it, is so bad, why don't you just take a permenate sabbatical? You know, since this is such a terrible place and I'm such a terrible person for taking you in and all. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 04:30, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I never said I didn't want me here. If that's what you go from my message, that's all on you Tawny. Though, if I'm being honest, when/if you act like this, I'd rather you not be on this wiki. And I took you in because I try to be a good person. It never quite works out that way in the end, however. Now then, become I "stress" you out anymore, you should probably start on that break you talked about. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 04:38, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Nobody wins in a fight Tawny. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 04:43, January 7, 2014 (UTC) If you cuss one more time Tawny, I'm banning you for a week. You're really not helping yourself here. For someone who supposedly is having medical trouble and who I'm stressing out, you sure just can let it drop and leave, like you kept talking about. It's done Tawny. If you're going to leave, then leave. Get better. If you come back, act better. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 04:47, January 7, 2014 (UTC)